A vehicle braking control device has been known which includes a master cylinder for supplying wheel cylinders with a brake fluid, a conduit which connects the wheel cylinder and the master cylinders and an electromagnetic valve disposed in the conduit for generating a predetermined pressure differential between the master cylinder and the wheel cylinders. In such conventional braking control device for vehicles, the electromagnetic valve controls the flow of the brake fluid in response to the electric energy to be supplied thereto. Further, as a method for obtaining an operation characteristic (relationship between the valve opening current and the pressure differential) of the electromagnetic valve which constitutes the vehicle brake device, Patent document 1 (JP2004-237982 A) discloses such method. According to the disclosed method, by changing the amount of input electric energy to the electromagnetic valve, the input electric energy at the time the pressure in the conduit in which the electromagnetic valve is disposed is changed, is obtained (such input electric energy is hereinafter referred to as “valve opening electric energy”) based on the obtained valve opening electric energy, the operation characteristic is set.